Chained in Fate
by xantidote
Summary: Kaoru, a refined proper women must obey her father's orders and wed Himura Kenshin also known as the Battousai. Will love grow? (Kaoru can actually cook now!) BKxK
1. Chapter one

**Author's Note**- The idea popped into my head on night. I'm giving it a try and see what you people think. Meaning…I need reviews! Since there's hardly been a fic with Kaoru actually being able to cook there's no harm in trying right? 

Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. **Chained in Fate** Chapter I 

In Tokyo there was a known dojo. The dojo was called the Kamiya Dojo that offered to teach the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu to those who wished not to kill. The master of the dojo was Kamiya Koshijirou**.** Kazuki believed that the sword was not made to kill but made to protect. He was an honorable man with dark brown hair that is always tied up in a short ponytail and brown eyes. His wife had died four years ago from cholera. Him and his daughter, Kamiya Kaoru had learned to move on. 

Kaoru was an extraordinary girl. She had her mother's sapphire eyes and long rich black hair. She had possessed her mother's beauty and grace, yet she had the spirit and energy of her father. Kaoru was not as refined as most young ladies were at her age of 17 but her mother had taught her the manners and skills needed to be a respectful woman. What she lacked made up in her skills as a swordswomen. She was beside her father in the position in the dojo as the assistant master of the Kamiya Kenshin Ryu. 

________

Summer. It was a wonderful summer day. At the Kamiya dojo there were ethos of bokens hitting each other. In the dojo there were many young men sparring with each other. Kamiya Koshijirou was walking around teaching his pupils the right movements and proper stands. Amongst the men was Kaoru sparring also with the men. She had been looked down upon by these young men when they just started training because she was a women training in the art of swords. But she soon gained their respect proving she was just as equal. 

Just then Kaoru knocked down and had won the spar. Smiling and offering a hand she lifted her partner up. "You have improved Yutaro-chan." She smiled to her youngest pupil who had also highly respected her. "Thank you Kamiya-sensei! I shall continue trying hard!" Yutaro cried. Excited from being phrased by his sensei. "Do another 200 strokes and that will be all for today. Oh my it's getting stuffy in here. Why don't you do your strokes out in the yard?" asked Kaoru. "H-hai sensei!" and he ran outside. '_He's going to grow up to be a great swordsmen' _thought Kaoru as she walked over to her father who just finished correcting another young man. "Otosan! I'm finished helping out the younger students. I'm going to have a bath now." Said Kaoru. Her father smiled. "Of course Kaoru-Chan. You have worked hard today, you may leave now." Kaoru made a short bow and walked outside. As she passed by a group of young men taking a break on the side they whispered to each other. "My, Kaoru-san has grown to quite a beautiful women." Whispered the first pupil. The second pupil hit him over the head. "Baka! She's like our sister! What are you trying to get to? Hentai!" The first one blushed "n-no! I didn't mean that!" as he chased after his friend who ran off. 

After Kaoru came out from her bath she felt refreshed. She had changed from her training clothes to her yellow kimono. "198…199…200!" She turned the corner and found a happy Yutaro. "Well, I see you finished all your strokes." The boy jumped, he didn't know Kaoru was behind him. "H-hai Kamiya-sensei!" She followed him to the porch where he got his things. "Kamiya-sensei…" Yutaro had begun but Kaoru cut him off. "Just call me Kaoru Yutaro-chan. We've known each other for quite a while now and it feels funny to be called Kamiya-sensei since it's usually my father people refer to him as." Yutaro blushed. "H-hai! Kam—Kaoru sensei! I just wanted to tell you that…um…you're the best instructor I've ever had! I wish to stay here to master the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu! I must be off! Ja Mata!" Without Kaoru being able to utter another word he ran off. '_Well I guess that's my thrill for the day'_

_________

Days go by like this. Kaoru enjoyed everyday life living with her father, teaching students the family technique. Sometimes dojos from other towns would invite her father over to spar with them or teach them the ways of not killing. Other times Dr Genzai, their family doctor and his two grandchildren Ayame and Suzume would come and visit. There was always a guarantee of laughing and giggles when they do.  

_________

One day a letter had arrived for Koshijirou. After receiving the letter the next day he packed up to go to Kyoto for a meeting. "What kind of meeting is it Otosan?" Asked a curious Kaoru. "It's an important meeting Kaoru –Chan." Her father replied. "Nooo…but tell me what it is! I promise I'll keep a secret!" Her father just simply laughed a hearty laugh. "Kaoru-chan, it's time for you to grow up. You know, some day you're going to be married and move away from your otosan." He says in a serious tone. Kaoru stopped hoping around and frowned for a second. "But…that day isn't coming soon right?" Kamiya Kazuki picked up his bag. "We can never be certain what the future holds. We leave ourselves to fate and it'll all be revealed soon. Now, I'll be back in a week." Kaoru followed him to the front gate. Giving a quick hug and a good bye Koshijirou went inside the carriage that was waiting and it sped off. 

__________

If you promise to review, I'll promise to update!

That's all for chapter one. Please send in reviews! I'm just trying this idea out so I might stop it if not many people find it good. 


	2. Chapter two

**Disclaimer – **Rurouni Kenshin is property of Watsuki-sensai and other companies.  I am merely just using it for my stories. 

**Author's Note – **Thanks to the people who told me Mr. Kamiya's first name is Koshijirou. It's been changed in the first chapter. This story is supposed to be set to when the war was just over and Kenshin had still not made his vow yet. Also, I'm researching on how women are supposed to act back in Japan then but I still want Kaoru to have her spunk... Please bear with me! 

**Chained in Fate   ** Chapter II 

By MizzLee

Another beautiful day. Since her father wasn't here classes were shorter and everyone had left. Kaoru sat on the porch, swinging her legs. Yawning she says to herself "This is SO boring." She had chosen to wear a light green kimono with white lines crisscrossing at the bottom. It had been four days since her father had left her. "He's bound to come back any day now! I still wonder what he left to do…" Kaoru decided to go to the Akabeko to catch up on recent information with her friend Tae. 

Locking the dojo doors she happily walked down towards the center of the town. It had been a while since she visited Tae or gone shopping since she spent time working around the house and training. She had caught the eyes of a few young men as the passed by but Kaoru had not noticed. When she entered the restaurant she was welcomed in by one of the waitresses. Tae came running towards her as soon as she saw her. "Oh Kaoru –san! It's been quite a while since you've come to visit me! And you have changed a little…"

Kaoru smiled "Ohayou Tae-san! Yes it has been a while; I've been busy at the dojo. What do you mean I've changed? Is something wrong…?" she asked nervously. Tae laughed. "Of course not! Come sit down and we'll talk over tea. 

Two cups of steaming green tea were on the table along with a plate of sweets. Tae took no time to hesitate. "Kaoru, look at you! I just haven't seen you for two weeks and you look more mature now! I see you already caught the eyes of a few men when you made your way over to this table. I can't imagine how many men were looking at you when you walked here!" Kaoru blushed. "Oh…no, they must have been looking at someone else. Besides, I do not wish to be married so soon."  Tae laughed, "Oh Kaoru –san it's the new age now." "What's that have to do with marriage?" asked Kaoru. Tae just opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted. 

"Hey, You're the Kamiya girl from that dojo right?" the voice came from a boy around Kaoru's age. Kaoru halted before her reply; she looked down at the ground before answering. "Hai…watashi Kamiya Kaoru" 

In the past, some people had made fun of her because she learns kendo. Some women thought it was dishonorable doing such physical things. Her mother and father were never ashamed to have their daughter learn kendo. Kaoru was so determined to become a refined woman in her mother and father's eyes and yet make them proud for knowing kendo. So when she was still young she would learn proper manners and skills like sewing and cooking from her mother during the morning then after dinner it would be practicing the family technique with her father till late into the night.

Looking back, even though the long nights had coasted her a high amount of sleep but it was well worth it. Yet in her current situation, her kendo skills mattered not. To her surprise the boy smiled. "Watashi Hira desu. Kamiya- san I want to learn the technique your family offers and I would like to ask if I may have the honor of learning the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." Surprised by his words Kaoru looked up. Hira was a little bit taller than her with short black hair and dark brown eyes. From his first impression he seemed like he would be a decent pupil but that was not for Kaoru to decide. "That is not for me to judge you Hira-san. Sadly, my father is not in town at the moment. He will be back three days later so if you could come vist the dojo then." She spoke softly. Hira smiled. "That would be great. Thank you Kamiya-san." With that he went back to his table. Kaoru turned back to Tae.

"Hmm…" mumbled Tae as she drank her tea. Kaoru lifted an eyebrow. "What is in that sill head of yours now?" She set the cup down. "I think, that this Hira-san here did not just come to only learn kendo." Kaoru didn't understand. "Eh?" Tae sighed. "You silly girl! Meaning he comes to learn kendo **and** learn about you!" Kaoru pouted. "Tae-san! Stop speaking such nonsense!" "Really now Kaoru san, you really should open your eyes and consider the people around you. You don't want to fall under a loveless marriage." A blank cloud appeared in the younger girl's head. "Loveless marriage?" Tae laughed again purposely to annoy her. "You really don't listen to the stories that has happened to other women in this town do you?" Kaoru crossed her arms. "These 'news' of yours are mostly all rumors, its not very proper of one to spread or listen to them." "Now there! I work in a restaurant it's expected of me to hear them and how could anyone resist! Well, fine. If you don't want to hear the juicy information." Tae picked up her cup to have another taste of her tea. "Wait! Wait! A _little _bit won't hurt me!" the blue-eyed girl could not resist. 

Tae went on with her story. "Well, you know the world is not a happy fantasy land like in your mind Kaoru san. Not everyone finds and marries their true loves. Many women I had heard of and known had been made to wed men they have never even heard of. Once their father's have decided there's there other choice. They were brought up to become wives so it's sort of like their destiny. Sometimes their husbands treat them like dogs, just using them for their own pleasure. I think you would get the idea of how it's like…doing whatever its been told of you to do. Living the rest of your days without love. Then if you disobey you become dishonored. Then there's only one way out of that when you become dishonored." 

Kaoru was so focused on the story Tae had been telling. She knew you had to make to ultimate sacrifice if you had dishonored yourself or the family name. Even though in her mind it was wrong, she had no way to object. Tae continued. "Some women had husbands chosen for them since they were born. Some really find men that they truly love. Others had been engaged but their fiancée went to war and never came back. See it's sad when you fall into a loveless marriage. That's why I want the best for you." Kaoru had not even noticed she ate all the sweets on the plates since she was concentrated on each word being told to her. She smiled, "Thank you Tae san. For your care but I know one day I'll find a true love." Tae clapped her hands. "Now, there are some very nice men that come by often I could…" "Tae san!"

 The two girls giggled. After a while of talking about small things going around town Kaoru thought it was time for her to leave. "Well, thank you so much for vesting me Kaoru-san." Kaoru bowed politely. "Thank you for the sweets. You really shouldn't have." "Oh it's nothing! Please drop by again. With another bow Kaoru left. 

During her walk home Kaoru bought a few ingredients that they were running low on. When she was at the shop after she paid the old lady that worked there she was given an interesting comment. "Kamiya-san, your future holds a great promise!" Having no idea what she meant and not bothering to ask Kaoru quickly headed home. She had promised her father to never be out alone during night. It's not safe for a young lady. Words etched into her mind since her childhood. 

Since no one was home at the dojo Kaoru ate a simple dinner by herself. Not feeling like practicing after dinner she warmed up a bath and took a long soothing bath. Afterwards she had fallen into a dreamless sleep. 

_________

Small sunrays were shining through the paper door in the morning. Gently waking up Kaoru. She opened her bottomless blue pools and looked at the ceiling, something inside of her told her something was going to happen today. Neither good nor bad. Just an itching feeling. Getting up she stretched and folded up her futon and placed it neatly in the corner. Sitting at a low table in her room she unbraided her hair and combed it until it shone. Choosing a violet ribbon she tied her hair in the usual ponytail. She chose a matching purple kimono that had small white flowers nestled at the bottom of the kimono and the sleeves. 

Opening her shoji she was bathed in morning sunlight. She closed her sapphire eyes and breathed in the fresh air. "Ohayou Kaoru chan" came a voice from behind her. She spun around coming face to face with her father. She beamed. "Otosan! Ohayou!" With a quick bow.  "You came back early!" Her father smiled. "Yes, I'm weary from my traveling I just came home." "Would you like me to draw you a bath? Otosan?" Offered Kaoru. "No it's okay, please go and begin breakfast. I miss eating home cooking. Fancy foods just aren't the same." _Fancy foods? _Kaoru wondered for a moment. _Oh, probably means he wants a simple breakfast. _"Hai, it'll be ready after you finish your bath." She headed off to the kitchen. 

After Kaoru had finished preparing breakfast—misao soup, rice and some chopped vegetables. She set it two trays and carried it towards the dining room. When she entered and had just bent down the put down the trays when her father's voice drifted from outside. "Kaoru Chan, it's a lovely day, let us enjoy breakfast watching nature" Kaoru called over "Hai!" Picking up the two trays piled on top of each other she headed outside. Her father was sitting on the wooden porch cross-legged enjoying the scents of morning dew. Setting down the tray carefully in front of Koshijirou. Taking the steaming teapot she had she sat traditionally beside him and gracefully poured him green tea. "Thank you Kaoru chan, begin your breakfast."  The two Kamiyas sat beside each other enjoying the morning view and catching up on what had happened the past few days. 

Breakfast was finished and Kaoru had cleaned up the trays. Only two steaming cups of tea were left for them to enjoy. They were facing each other now, the beautiful scenery ignored in the background. Koshijirou picked up his cup and drained the remaining tea. He set the clay cup down. "Kaoru… I have chosen a husband for you." The teapot Kaoru was holding dropped and landed with a clatter. "H-husband?!" She had lost all composure. "B-but that means I have to get…get…." Her father finished her sentence for her. "Yes married. You are no long a little girl no more. You have blossomed into a fine young women." "But…I'm only 18!" "That is the perfect age to wed. You must have thought about it before. Or I'm sure Tae as mentioned it a few times." The surprise of her father knowing about her and Tae's conversations did not matter at the moment. "Is that why you went away this time??" Her father simply nodded. "B-but Otosan…I can't marry! Not yet! Who is it?"  "The fine man I have chosen is… Himura Kenshin."  The name made Kaoru go into shock even more. If she had known that Himura Kenshin was actually the Battousai she might have suffered a heart attack. "I-I don't even know this Kenshin!" 

…_Strange how the name seems so easy to roll off my tongue…_

Her father locked his hazel eyes to her deep sapphire ones. "Kaoru, this man is a great man. He can support the rest of your life without hard labor."  Kaoru had lost all posture. "I don't want a loveless marriage!" Her father gave her a serious stare. "Kamiya Kaoru you will wed Himura Kenshin and you will obey my orders." Kaoru knew nothing would change her fate. With tears in her eyes she stood up and began to take heavy steps towards her room. "Himura –san will come to meet you in two days time. Then we will discuss the wedding plans."

_Maybe this is the fate I am chained to…_

That night Kaoru couldn't sleep. She was to wed a man she had never heard of or met. Quietly slipping out of her room she tightened her yukuta and wanted to go pray at her mother's shrine. She saw that the dojo room was already opened and a candle was light. 

Peeking at the corner she saw her father praying at her mother's shrine. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but her feet seemed too curious to move. 

"Darling, I told Kaoru today about the wedding. She seemed upset as planned, I know it's cruel forcing her into the marriage but as her father I need to know that my daughter is in good hands, the years are totaling on. Kaoru had just realized how his father had changed. He was no longer the tall young man with the handsome face. Years seemed to be printed over his face making him lose the jolliness he once had. He seemed to have…shrunk? He did not seem as tall to her suddenly. "I have met Himura and Katsura was right. He is changing and Kaoru will help him. I know he will take care of her. Please watch over Kaoru from above.

Kaoru had no idea who this Katsura was. Her anger held in her heart seemed to have calmed, she understood her father and his thoughts. _'I suppose he is doing this for the best of me…but what is this helping he was talking about?' _She heard her father begin to get up and she quickly ran back into her room.

Kogoro Katsura was an old friend of Kamiya Koshijirou. They had lost contact over the years but recently Koshijirou had gotten a letter from his lost friend. 

_Dear Kamiya, _

_   Hope your doing good as the last I had seen you. I wanted to ask of you for a favor… I have a this comrade, you may probably of heard of him. I had taken away his sanity for the war. Yes the legendary Battousai but he is trying to get away from his bloody past. Five years ago, the last time we met I met little Kaoru. Pure, innocent Kaoru I knew she would grow into a beautiful women. She can help him Koshijirou, I can feel it. She can help him gain his sanity back. Please consider this proposal and go meet him in Kyoto…Consider this a dying man's wish. _

_                                                Kogoro Katsura _

The thought of giving his daughter's hand to the Battousai was absurd. Yet something in his heart was urging him on. He decided to meet Katsura in person first. When he had arrived to Kyoto he had found out Katsura was no longer in this world. Respecting his last wish Kamiya went to visit the Battousai. He too had gotten a letter. After staying with the Battousai that he learned was Kenshin for a few days he saw that his soul was troubled. He was a good person underneath. Kamiya decided he would offer his daughters hand to complete the last wish. Kenshin understood also, from the letter had received. The two men had arranged Himura to meet Kaoru. The rest was up to fate. 

___________

I promise to update if you promise to review!


	3. Chapter three

**Disclaimer - **Rurouni Kenshin is property of Watsuki-sensai and other companies. I am merely just borrowing it for this story.

**Author's Notes – **Thank you for all the great reviews! I recently watched the RK OVA (finally) I hated the way it was drawn but it was good…and so sad. Only thing that's got me wondering is why where Kaoru's eyes BROWN in it? Aren't they suppose to be blue? I'll stop nagging now. Please give me feedback about what you think about this chapter. Your reviews mean the world to me.  

**Chained in Fate** Chapter III

By MizzLee

Blue eyes opened to the morning sunshine. Last night's events currently forgotten in her mind. Until she had come out of her room dressed in her training clothing. Realizing she was one day closer to meeting her future husband did not start her day well. Sighing we headed towards the kitchen to cook breakfast. When she reached her spotless kitchen she saw that there was already food set on the table.  There was also a note under the bowl of soup. Kaoru gently pulled it out and read through.

_Kaoru-chan, _

_  I had already left to town and Tae had brought this breakfast over for you. I will be back soon._

"Tae-san would bring me breakfast?" she pondered out loud. Shrugging she carried her breakfast to the dining room. As she sat alone eating the delicious food that was of course from the akobato. She had already stayed up through most of the night going through her own thoughts about her arranged marriage. She was so confused, '_why would father unexpectedly arrange my marriage? What if I'm not ready to be a wife? How will this Himura Kenshin be like? How will he treat me? Will he actually love me…?' _ Unanswered questions went through her mind as she washed the dishes and began doing the laundry. 

When Koshijirou walked through his dojo doors "Tadaima!" he called, waiting for his daughter to reply. "Ohayou Otosan!" replied Kaoru. She was sitting by the laundry tub washing articles of clothing. "Shall I prepare tea for you?" asked Kaoru as she took off the rope that tied her sleeves up. "No its okay Kaoru-chan. I can do it myself while you finish the laundry." Koshijirou headed towards the kitchen. The young women tied her sleeves back up and continued scrubbing one of her kimonos. 

Kamiya Koshijirou watched his beautiful daughter finish hanging their clothing on the rack as he enjoyed his green tea. "All done!" cried Kaoru happily as she watched her work sway with the wind. She walked towards her father who had settled on the dojo porch. "Otosan, should I prepare lunch now before your pupils come?" she asked. "There is no need for you to cook today's lunch Kaoru-chan. I've brought back some sashimi from town. I left it in the kitchen so please prepare that for lunch." Kaoru smiled. "Hai!" 

The two Kamiyas sat in the dining room enjoying their lunch. Kaoru silently chewed her food not knowing what to talk about. "What's wrong Kaoru-chan? Your being more quiet than usual today." Her father asked her. "Well…" she wondered how to reply as she fiddled with her chopsticks. Koshijirou read her mind. "I know, it's about the marriage." Kaoru could only nod looking down at her half done food. "Kaoru-chan, if your mother was still with us today she would tell you how proud she would be to see you finally become a wife of an honorable man. When you were still a small girl she had already hoped to see the day you wed. Even though she's no longer in this word, I know she is smiling at you from the heavens." Kaoru set her chopsticks down looking up from her delicate fingers. "Oh Otosan… I miss her so much!" tears welling up in her eyes. Her father pushed their trays aside and let her cradle herself in his arms. The last time Kaoru had been crying in her father's arms were when she was a small little girl. She had a taste of her childhood while hugging her Otosan and letting him stroke her hair whispering gentle words of courage to face her fears and doubts. He let her stay in his arms relinquishing her past feelings before she let them go and step forward into adulthood. 

Koshijirou's pupils arrived after Kaoru had cleaned up their lunch. As usual everyone sat in the dojo waiting for their Sensei's instructions. Kamiya walked to the front of the room. "Today we will take a break from usual training and test out a different sort. Kaoru-chan will be handing out supplies to you all for you to clean the dojo and hallways until they are spotless." Kaoru was at the back of the room with empty buckets and many towels. She smiled as she held them up. "Nani?!" the class cried. "B-but sensei, how is this helping with our training?? This is just doing your housework!" "Carrying water and scrubbing floors will help you increase your strength. Besides, you don't want to work out poor Kaoru-chan before the day she meets her fiancé right?" He smiled proudly. Everyone eventually agreed to the odd training they had for the day. "Hai!" They cried in usion has they began to file out taking buckets and towels from Kaoru. 

After everyone left the dojo room to wash the floors and sweep away debris Koshijirou followed out last. Kaoru gave him a respectable bow. "Otosan I will go change and help everyone with the chores." He held out a hand to stop her from going. "Today you will not strain yourself Kaoru-chan." He smiled. "I had asked Tae-san to go shopping with you to buy a new kimono to wear to meet Himura-san tomorrow. She should be here now" Kaoru felt butterflies in her stomach from the mention of her meeting her fiancé the next day but the idea of going shopping brightened her spirit. "Thank you!" she said happily. She gave him a polite bow as she walked towards the dojo gates where her friend was waiting for her. 

________

After many hours of going through stores Tae had picked out the perfect outfit for Kaoru. They finished their shopping trip walking back carrying many packages wrapped in brown paper all containing parts of Kaoru's new kimono or accessories. The dojo gates soon came into view. When the two women went inside Kaoru automatically called out "tadaima!" Her father replied her call. "Welcome back Kaoru chan, Tae san" Both girls gave a short polite bow when Koshijirou appeared. "Otosan, I got a really pretty Kimono! Tae-san helped me pick it out!" Kaoru continued blabbering on as they walked through the yard. Kaoru stopped explaining about her obi because she noticed that their yard was different. It seemed to have completely changed. Not a single weed was visible, every single patch of grass was in place, flowers seemed to have bloomed while she was away and even the dirt parts seem to look like it had been put together perfectly. "What the…" she turned look at her home and noticed that the floors were spotless the walls seemed to shine and even missing patches in the roof seemed to be filled in. 

"um… the dojo looks very nice. You must of worked all the pupils hard…where are they?" Her father didn't reply and just kept the grin on his face. They continued to walk around the corner and Kaoru found her father's class all worked out lying around everywhere. Some were even asleep. As she walked past one that was asleep she heard him mumbling, "Scrub…faster…clean…" Kaoru couldn't help it but laugh. Her father then cleared his voice. "Okay! You had your break!"  The ones that fell asleep woke up yawning while everyone else groaned. "Gomen nasai, for all the trouble my father had caused you all because of me. Let me go prepare a meal for you all." Kaoru said as she bowed to everyone. "Oh no its okay Kamiya-san!" some said. "Let's just say it's a token of our gratitude to you and your engagement." "Besides Yutaro had brought like this huge feast for us." Her father's pupils replied to her. Yutaro came up to Kaoru. "Congratulations on your engagement K-Kaoru sensei." He had said in a mouthful. Kaoru smiled and bent down so she could be eye level with him. Even though she was not happy with her own engagement she smiled because it had made others happy. "Thank you Yutaro chan and for the food too." The young boy blushed. "A-also please accept this as your w-wedding gift!" He thrust a wooden box into her hands. 

Kaoru was surprised to receive a wedding gift. She slowly opened to find a very high quality looking boken. "My father said its one of the best ones in Japan!" "Oh…I'm not worthy of such a great gift" Kaoru smiled as she closed the box. "It's an honor to me for you to accept it." Kaoru had no other choice and accepted the gift. After having talks with a few of the young men they all began to leave each congratulating her. After bidding everyone farewell at the gate Kaoru walked over to her father who was having a polite conversation with Tae. She opened the box and picked up the boken. It felt light as a feather and when she swung it seemed to react to her moves and followed gracefully. A perfect weapon. She placed it back in the box and sighed. "Dear Yutaro chan wasted a fine weapon. I am no longer going to practice the sword arts after becoming a wife." Her father placed a hand on the box. "Well you may never know. Maybe one day you will use it. I have taught you the family technique for you to become strong and able to defend yourself. I don't expect you to though I pray it will never happen, die without a fight." Understanding her father's meanings she smiled. "Well now, let's see how your new kimono looks. Why don't you go in and change into it. Tae san can you help her?" Kamiya asked. "Of course!" Tae smiled and the two women headed towards Kaoru's room with the packages they had brought. 

After a while Tae came out of the room first and stood by Koshijirou. Then stepped out a blushing Kaoru. Kamiya Koshijirou closed his eyes at the gorgeous site to keep the image with him evermore. The kimono was navy colored that went lighter as it traveled down towards the bottom. Which had an arrangement of pink, white and purple flowers in the middle. The same types of flowers were printed on the bottom of her long sleeves. Matched with a silvery obi that also had some white flowers printed on it. Her hair was tied in her usual ponytail except it was a bit higher and a pin was placed at where the ribbon was tied. It was a chain of sapphires that ran down. She also carried a white fan with a picture of a single lily type flower that was blue.

"Kaoru chan you look absolutely beautiful." Her father breathed. "Thank you." His daughter blushed. Then she realized something. "Oh Tae san I haven't paid you back yet because I left my purse when we left." Her friend smiled. "No, let this be my wedding gift to you." "Don't be silly! It was so expensive…" Kaoru had begun to argue but Tae cut her off. "I said that it's a gift and it let it be a gift. No more arguments Kaoru chan."  The young Kamiya gave up, it was no use arguing with Tae when she had made up her mind. "Thank you." Everyone smiled. "It simply is so beautiful but only on you Kaoru san I don't think it would be as stunning on anyone else. I wonder if this Himura-san will like it." Tae said. "Well you'll find out soon enough" came an unfamiliar voice.  Everyone quickly turned around.

There stood a tall man with spiky hair. "Who are you?" asked Koshijirou in a rather demanding voice. He was not happy with intruders. "Baka! Kenshin told you to knock first." Came a voice that belonged to a younger boy who came running in. "Kenshin?" Koshijirou asked. "Oh yeah… we're the escorts of Himura Kenshin. I'm Sagara Sanosuke and this is Myojin Yahiko." Yahiko gave a short bow out of respect. Though he usually doesn't to most people this man seemed to demand respect from others. "Kenshin is at the door. We were going to knock until this rooster head came rushing in." Explained Yahiko.  Sanosuke gave him a look but did not say anything not wanting to be rude. He knew enough not to act like a fool in front of Kenshin's soon to be father in law. "Well then, let's not keep Himura san waiting and invite him in." Koshijirou boomed. He followed the two visitors towards the gate and Kaoru was too nervous to move. Tae gave her a nudge and Kaoru took a deep breath and followed behind her father. 

Kaoru stayed hidden by her father's back and she kept her eyes to the floor. She was so nervous she felt like her fan was going to snap from the pressure she was giving it. "Ah, Welcome to the Kamiya Dojo Himura san! I see that you have arrived early. All the better!" Her father welcomed. "All the same to you Kamiya dono" came a deep voice. Kaoru guessed that was the voice of her soon to be husband, which she was about to meet any second. "It is an honor and this is my lovely daughter Kaoru." Her father sidestepped to reveal his daughter. Kaoru was still looking at the floor. She began to look upwards. Seeing a white hakama, traveling further up to see a dark blue gi then a single slash on his cheek and then amber. Sapphire eyes locked with his amber ones. She finally managed to find her voice. "Konnichiwa Himura sama." 

__________

Finally another chapter up. I realized I really suck at describing things I didn't such an awful job on it for the Kimono please excuse me! I'll try to put up another chapter soon but I'm going to be moving soon so it may be a while. Hope everyone had a happy Easter! Don't forget… push that button and review!!


	4. Chapter four

**Disclaimer - **Rurouni Kenshin is property of Watsuki-sensai and other companies. I am merely just borrowing it for my own (and your) entertainment.

Author's Notes – Sorry for the long delay, I just moved so I had to wait for my computer to get plugged up. Also for readers who were waiting for Tomoe to make an appearance I'm sorry but she's not going to be in this fic. One more thing… I know that it would take a week or even more to get from Tokyo to Kyoto but in this fic lets just shorten the distance a bit. Onwards to the fic! Chained in Fate     Chapter IV By MizzLee 

[Before in Kyoto]

Sagara Sanosuke enters a room that was softly lighted. There were a few bookshelves lined on the wall containing different types of books and parchments though it seems like they had rarely been touched. There were also a few decorative scrolls hung up on the wall all had been gifts. In the corner was a small short desk with an unlighted lantern resting on top it. There were also some flat pillows intended to be sat on while reading on the floor. On one of them he found his friend sitting on a pillow with his back towards the door. "Yo, I finally found you! Did that Kamama guy finally leave?"

Without turning to face him Kenshin answered. "I was here all along and his name is Kamiya Koshijirou. I expect you to treat my father in law with more respect." Sano's jaw dropped. "F-father in law?! What the hell how come I never--- maybe to be father in law" Kenshin cut him off. Sanosuke had already plotted himself down on one of the pillows beside Kenshin. "Why all of the sudden with marriage? You've never showed an interest much in women. Well then at least now you've removed those doubts I had about you not interested in them. Battousai suddenly shot him an amber glare. Sanosuke gulped. At times he can have such mood changes. Kenshin handed him a piece of paper that he was holding. Sanosuke took it and read through.

_Himura, _

_            Do not try to find me when you get this because I would of left this world already. I am sorry for leading you to such a life and robbed you of your sanity. A friend of mine will soon come to visit you and he has a daughter. I know wealth and riches is not enough for you to gain what you had lost; this girl can help you find what was lost. You may disagree with me in that case; regard this as a dying man's wish for you to at least meet her. Let fate guide you through the rest. It had been an honor._

Kogoro Katsura 

"Ah… I see. Are you going to meet her?" asked Sanosuke. "We will be leaving tomorrow and you and Yahiko will be going with me." Sanosuke stood up. "Great! I get to meet your bride!" "….." Sanosuke knew he was back into his own thoughts again. He walked over and opened the shoji door. "I'll go tell the brat." And he closed the door after him. Kenshin sighed and closed his eyes.

He could see time catching up with his once youthful face. He could tell that he was studying him the moment they met, not just his physical appearance or movements though. He felt like this man was inspecting his very soul. After getting to know each other better he learned that the man was worried about his daughter's future. Worried about her never meeting a decent man or falling into the wrong hands. Kenshin then asked if he may go meet his daughter and Koshijirou agreed.

Sapphire eyes locked with his amber ones. She finally managed to find her voice. "Konnichiwa Himura sama."

Kenshin was breathless at the sight of the graceful goddess in front of him. Her pale ivory skin, her hair like the finest strands of silk and those sapphire eyes. He felt like he could drown in those pools of blue. He saw her cheeks turn a soft shade of pink as she looked down once again. Never had be been so allured by anything. "Konban wa Kaoru –dono." He said in his deep voice as he politely bowed.

A gust of wind suddenly blew by. He watched her actions as she brought a delicate hand to attempt to keep her silky hair in place. Suddenly an image of someone just came into his mind. "Katsura…" He heard Koshijirou whisper, that only his trained ears could pick up. 'Perhaps it is fate …'  "Well now, shall we step inside and enjoy some fine sake?" Invited Koshijirou.  "Yes of course." Replied Kenshin. Koshijirou turned around and went inside motioning Kaoru to follow him.

When the group of men had settled in the sitting room Kaoru had went to the kitchen to warm up the sake and serve it. When she got there she already found a tray with perfectly arranged teacups and a bottle of sake that was steaming at the top. Puzzled that everything had already been set for her she found Tae walk out from a corner of the kitchen. "Tae san you didn't have to…" Kaoru began but Tae but a finger to her lips and winked. Kaoru understood. "Arigatou." She whispered before she elegantly carried the tray out. "Good luck Kaoru san!" whispered Tae.

Kaoru entered the room where the men were conversing quietly. She gracefully set a cup in front of  each person and poured them sake. She paused not sure if the young boy named Yahiko was suppose to consume alcohol. "Are you blind? I'm a man and I drink too!" he declared. Kaoru bowed her head. "Gomen naisai." And she poured sake into his shallow cup. She had her back partly turned so she did not see the look Battousai had given the boy. Yahiko choked his drink halfway. '_crap, when sano told me Kenshin demanded respect for his fiancée he meant it' _Kenshin was the last to have been served. It took all the will power Kaoru had to not tremble while pouring, she felt like so frivolous under his gaze. He gave her a short nod when she finished and she sat back beside her father.

"Will you not have some sake with us Kaoru dono?" the mysterious man asked. "Hai." She replied softly as she poured herself a cup. "Well, what do you think of my daughter Himura san?" Her father said. It seemed out of the sudden and Kaoru felt her cheeks go red so she focused her gaze at her cup. She felt his eyes on her as he talked. "I am honored to have such a bride." Sanosuke raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect Kenshin to actually accept the idea of marriage. Then again, he had already liked this woman. She did not seem like the other money hungry women they had met. He almost felt like he could feel her innocence radiating from her. He felt like she could accomplish something none else can, even though he didn't know what.

The conversation went on about usual things like the journey to the dojo. How it had been in Kyoto. Kaoru mostly stayed silent occasionally refilling the men's cups. "So where will you all intending on staying at while you're here?" Yahiko wanted to join the conversation. "Well we were going to stay at one of the hotels in town." "Well if you didn't mind you could stay at my dojo. It's not elegant like hotels but it has done us good for the years." Koshijirou invited. "Yes I think we will stay here instead. It seems much more civil than places in town." Kenshin replied. "Well then its settled! But I only have two guest room if that's okay with you three." Sanosuke and Yahiko gave each other a look. '_What I have to sleep with this brat / rooster head?!' _ the same thought went through their minds. "Of course it will be fine." Koshijirou clapped his hands together. "Then its settled! Kaoru, please prepare and show them to their rooms. "Hai" Kaoru replied gently as she went over to the shoji and opened it. "Please follow me." She motioned the three guests to follow her.

As she was walking in front of everyone showing the way Yahiko was already exploring everywhere with his eyes. "Wow Kaoru your home is pretty nice. But Kenshin's is way bigger." Exclaimed Yahiko forgetting about his manners once again. Was it him or did he suddenly feel the sheath of one of Kenshin's swords poke at him? "Um…Is it okay if you call you by your first name Kamiya san?" The maiden in front of them replied. "Of course Kaoru is fine by me Yahiko chan." The boys fist clenched as always when he was referred to as 'chan' "Don't call me Ch—" but Sanosuke covered his mouth before he could finish. Kaoru turned around to find her soon to be husband looking at her and behind him was Yahiko trying to wrestle with Sanosuke. He looked a bit blue now from the hand covering half of his face. Kaoru stifled a giggle. Kenshin noticed how she looked even prettier when she smiled. "This is the first room which is a bit bigger than the second one." Kaoru explained as she opened the shoji door to one of the dojo's rooms. "Kenshin you don't need that big of a place for just yourself! Me and the brat will take this room alright?" The man with red hair nodded. The two ran inside to inspect their room. "I'll bring your futons afterwards." Kaoru made a short bow before continuing down the hall.

Kaoru felt giddy because she felt like this man was watching her every movement. The two turned a corner and stopped at the next door. "Himura sama—" she was cut off. "Please call me Kenshin." He requested. "K-kenshin sama…" She couldn't help but stutter. "This is your room. My room is right beside yours and my otosan's room is further down the hallway. Your futon is already inside. If you need anything please just ask me." She spoke gently. Still not able to look into his eyes. "Kaoru dono…" she looked up and was once again drowning in his orbs. "May I have the honor of going out with you to dinner tonight?"

She was a bit shocked. She had barely gone out after dark with anyone except her father. Of course she was taught to never deny requests or demands. "Yes, I would love to go." Kenshin's lips moved a bit. It wasn't even close to a grin but Kaoru supposed it was his way of smiling. "I must go retrieve futons for Sagara san and Yahiko chan." With a short bow she left. Kenshin gave her retreating back one last look before he retired to his room. 

Kaoru struggled a bit while she carried the two futons down the hall. "Ugh…I never knew they could get so heavy" she mumbled. Finally her strength gave in and she lost balance. Her fall was padded by the futons but she was incredibly embarrassed.  _'Dear god I hope no one saw me.' _She pushed herself up and noticed a pair of bandaged legs. '_oh crap' _she thought as she looked up. There was Sanosuke standing there. "Gomen! Gomen!" Kaoru repeated as she bowed in her sitting position. "Whoa calm down Jo-chan!" said Sano as he bent down to help her arrange the beds into position. "Jo-chan?" Kaoru asked. "Oh damn… sorry I'm not used to all this manner stuff. I thought the name had suited you Kamiya san." Kaoru smiled. "Oh its okay please call me whatever you prefer. I suppose we are going to get know each other better in the future Sagara san." "Well if we are then no more of this stranger talk then! Call me Sano! Here this is too heavy for you I'll help you carry it." He said as he picked up the pile easily. "A-arigatou Sanosuke san" Kaoru said as she followed him. "Argh! No sans, samas or anything either! Makes me feel like some dork!" They arrived at their room and Kaoru helped open the door.

"Eh? Yahiko chan isn't here?" She wondered. She had already felt closer to her new companion. "Oh he already went out exploring. Heh, can't wait till you go call him chan again." Kaoru didn't understand the last part Sanosuke had said but she remained silent. "Well, I have to go. It's been nice getting to know you better …Sano!" She knew it wasn't exactly proper to speak that way to guests but Kaoru thought that this man would be okay with it. She was correct when he smiled. "Alright! See ya!" With a bow she left.

Kaoru was once again in a good mood. Resisting the urge to skip down the hall she turned towards the training dojo to look for her father. She needed to tell him about her arranged date with the mysterious man called Kenshin. Though the thought of marrying such a scary yet alluring man she still does not know or trust is in the back of her mind she had already decided to accept her fate and see where it would bring her. She stopped when she saw a boy walk into her dojo.

Walking in behind him she saw that he was walking around the dojo inspecting the decorating weapons on the walls. She wondered if he knew the art of the sword since his 'master' seemed like a skillful samurai. Then she noticed that he was still wearing his footwear. She was fumed with anger, certainly anyone would of known it was disrespectable to wear shoes in the dojo. She walked in. "Yahiko chan, please remove your shoes when entering the training floors." She gently spoke controlling her anger. Yahiko spun around quickly, he had not known that women was in the room. '_oh crap I forgot to take them off…wait…she called me--!' _"Don't call me chan!" he shouted. He kicked off both of his shoes. "Stupid women! Don't think someone ugly and weak as you can always tell me what to do." Those were the words he would ever regret to say. Kaoru quietly walked over to where his shoe had fallen and picked it up. Walking back to the entrance of the dojo she placed them neatly beside hers. She turned back to face the boy. Yahiko thought she was going to fall down and cry after yelling at her but he could never have been more wrong.

"Do **not **underestimate me just because I am a women Yahiko **chan**. You will regret letting those words out of your mouth." She was already too angry to continue. "I told you not to call me chan already you stupid pathetic women! Ugly! Ugly! Ugly!!" Yahiko jumped up and down repeating the word. Out of nowhere a boken was thrown into his hands. He looked back up and Kaoru had one in her hands also. Flames seem to be burning behind her. "Lets see how **weak **this women is then." She took out her ribbon and had retied her hair into a high ponytail with an elastic. Kaoru was still wearing her elegant kimono which restricted her movements but she was motivated enough to beat her victim to a pulp while barely wrinkling it. _'Great time to try my new boken' _Eying the boy from across the big room. "You will take back your words." She threw her ribbon in the air and watched confidently as it drifted down. Yahiko watched it also but he had his boken held limply in his hand. He knew what it was but he did not know a thing about using it. Kenshin always refused to teach him. But he still believed in this theory of women being weak. Even as the ribbon landed on the floor and a streak of blue coming towards him. "KYAAA!!" Kaoru cried her battle cry. A perfect stroke. She hit her target full force in the stomach. Without hesitating she swung again. The process was repeated as sounds of Yahiko getting beaten to a pulp echoed from the dojo.

Sanosuke had her a women's voice yell and he quickly woke up from his nap and ran towards the sound. On the way he heard what seemed like Yahiko's voice. "AhhH!!! Shit!! Arghh!!" He got to the doorway and saw Kaoru pulverize Yahiko. "Heh" he huffed as he leaned on the doorway watching the show. He felt a gust of wind suddenly and Battousai was crouched beside him. Hand on his kantana, amber eyes. Battousai had come from hearing the noise. He relaxed as he saw the surprising sight in front of him. Her elegance in fighting almost matched her beauty. She was swift and smooth each swing and step was correct. He stood emotionlessly watching her. The thought of a women fighting being absorb and unworthy for a wife had not come to his mind. Yahiko's beating shortly ended.

The poor boy was sprawled on the ground his eyes swirling. Kaoru smiled. "That'll teach you a lesson for calling me weak and also for disrespecting the dojo." She untied her ponytail and turned around to pick up her ribbon. She was shocked to see the two men standing at the doorway. "S-Sanosuke…H-Himura sama!" She quickly fell onto her knees beside the still swirling eyed Yahiko. Kenshin looked at Sanosuke with a questioning gaze when she spoke his name with such familiarity. Sano shrugged. "Hey…I was making friends." Kaoru's frightened and stuttering voice brought the attention back to her. "Gomen….gomen…I'm unworthy." Tears were welling up in her eyes. Sanosuke took a step forward. "Hey…its okay jo-chan. No need for tears. We're cool with this…right Kenshin?" He turned around to look at his friend for his response. Kaoru was scared but she looked up. Kenshin held his amber gaze. "…." Kaoru understood the negative silence and she couldn't control her emotions. She stood up and fled from the room tears pouring down her porcelain skin. She ran past Kenshin. Her long black hair flew behind her as continued running down the hall. Kenshin watched the goddess disappear around the corner.

Sanosuke walked over to Yahiko and nudged him a bit with his foot. "Get up idiot. You just got pounded by a women!" Yahiko flinched at the words. "W-women…not weak…specially that one!" He passed out again. Seconds later snores seem to come from him. Sanosuke laughed. Picked him up and swung him around his shoulder. "Hey man, why didn't you say anything to her? She's really a special girl." Kenshin remained silent. Sanosuke snorted and walked past him. When the fighter too turned the corner Kenshin walked into the middle of the dojo and picked up the forgotten ribbon.

Kaoru sat in a corner of her dim room. The sun was beginning to set. She was  still sniffing. Her eyes had already turned red and puffy. "Gomen…" she whispered to her late mother. She must be frowning at her now from the heavens above. She heard her shoji door open and she flinched. The person came in and closed the paper door. Then walked towards her and sat down. She slowly turned around. "Otosan…I'm sorry" she whispered. Her voice already hoarse from crying. "Kaoru chan…I'm disappointed in you." Her father began. Kaoru covered her face in shame. "I know! I must have disgraced the family. Himura sama must be leaving tomorrow at dawn not wanting a bride like me." Her father gently patted her head. "No you have not brought shame and no Himura is not leaving." He gently cooed. Kaoru's breathing became normal. "Your going to be a lovely beautiful bride. That boy Yahiko had asked me to tell you sorry and he was wrong." Kaoru lifted her head to look at him. "You know what happened?" Her father chuckled. "Yes, most of it and I have to say, even though you shouldn't have _I _think you did the right thing to teach him a lesson." Kaoru smiled. Her father also smiled seeing her begin to feel better. "Now, Himura is still waiting for you to go out tonight. Enjoy yourself and get to know him." "I can't see him again! He thinks I'm some aggressive man in disguise now!" Her father stood up. "No he doesn't. He thinks you're a charming lady. Now go take a bath and wash away those tears. No more crying okay? I know you can do it." Kaoru nodded and her father left her room.

Kaoru chose an emerald colored kimono. She wasn't as thrilled as before about going out that night. She was almost scared to meet his amber gaze. Carrying her clothing in a wooden bucket she walked over to her shoji door and stood there for a moment. Hoping she wouldn't run into anyone on her way she swung open the door kept her head down and took quick strides towards the bathhouse.

Kenshin sat in his room. He watched the sun slowly set from his open door. In his hand was the silver obi Kaoru had dropped. He was confused. He had never felt so attracted to anyone like this before. It was as if someone had bound him to her. She looked so delicate yet so strong as she had proved before. He could not push out the unknown emotion going through him. Kenshin put the ribbon into his kimono. Putting his two swords back into his hakama he walked out to meet her.

Kaoru came out of the bathhouse looking and feeling refreshed. She saw Kenshin and her father standing by the dojo gates. Taking a deep breathe she begins to walk over to them.

She bowed to the two men when she arrived. "Ah! Perfect timing Kaoru." Her father said. "You look lovely as usual. Don't you agree Himura san?" her father asked. Kenshin just nodded. It didn't seem like Koujishiro got the response he wanted. "Well then you two better be off." "But Otosan…what about you and our guests dinners?" Kaoru asked. She had not cooked supper for them yet. "Oh no worries I'll take care of ourselves. Now you don't worry and go have a good time. Himura, I trust you will take care of her." Kaoru looked at him. "You don't have to worry." He replied. Kenshin and Kaoru said their goodbyes and began walking down the darkening streets. Koshijirou stood there for a moment watching the two's departing backs. Then he too turned back and walked towards his dojo.

Kaoru walked behind Kenshin. Nervous from being alone with him yet she somehow felt good being around him though she barely knew him. Taking steady breaths she quietly followed his steps.

_'be still my beating heart' _

Not a very good spot to stop, but I wanted another chapter up soon as possible. I'll try to hurry up with the next chapters. Please review and tell me what you like and not like. Click there!

    
 /


	5. Chapter five

**Disclaimer – **Not mine.

**Author's Note – **Summer break is here! But I have some bad news. I'm going to China this summer and the place I'm staying at had their Internet down and I don't know if I can update during the summer. But I'll keep writing and promise to give a nice long chapter when I come back if I can't get access to Internet.

**Chained in Fate** Chapter V

_By MizzLee_

****

The sun was beginning to set and people in the market were putting their goods back inside while shoppers were heading home. Kaoru was following behind Kenshin. The couple looked perfect together peacefully walking past unknown strangers. Kaoru kept her focus on his scandals, she wasn't sure where they were going but it wasn't her place to question his judgment.

They were crossing a wooden bridge to a different district when Kaoru suddenly stopped. Kenshin sensed her movements and turned around to see what was wrong. He found her standing by the railing of the small bridge. She seemed to be astonished by the setting sun. "Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered. Kenshin didn't pay attention to the sunset but was allured by Kaoru, in the light of the setting sun. The rays outlined her petit body and every silk strand of her hair. Her eyes were reflecting the sun giving them even more of a glow. Kenshin turned to the direction she was facing. "Yes…beautiful."

After watching the sunset the two had arrived at a comfortable restaurant. It looked okay to Kaoru. She doubted before because the district they were in were popular for the thieves that wandered the area. But when she entered she found it to be a laid back Japanese restaurant. The waitress led them to their own room to dine. It had the rice paper walls and lit lanterns around the room giving it a warm glow. The plesent room would of relaxed Kaoru if she wasn't sitting right across from a man with stunning looks and such intense eyes.

After the samurai had ordered their meal they sat in silence. Kaoru was too scared to look up so it seemed that her cup of green tea was very attractive. "Don't worry about etiquette tonight Kaoru. I want to get to know my wife more." Kaoru blushed at the title he referred her to. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Exhaling, she opened her eyes again and smiled. "Okay, Himura-sama!" Kenshin was surprised at her sudden change in mood.

"Well…I'm 18 this year going to be turning 19 soon. I've lived with my father most my life. My mother had died when I was really young…um… I started to learn kendo when I was young too." She had decided she would not let them know her father had taught her the arts of kendo but thanks to Yahiko her secret was not much of a secret no more. Kenshin saw her hesitation and looked at her. The goddess seemed to be uncomfortable with the subject she had gone into. "Had your father taught you?" Kaoru took a moment before replying. "Are you angry at my father?" "…Your father is a wise man." Kaoru did not exactly understand his reply but she was relieved he had not thought different.

Through the rest of their dinner Kaoru talked about her childhood. Kenshin had just politely listened and nodded once in a while. At the end of their dinner Kenshin had learned much about Kaoru while she had still barely known anything about him. Of course it was not her position to question him about his past. After the swordsman paid for their bill the couple left the restaurant. Kaoru had totally lost track of time while they were inside because it seemed like it was midnight outside. The streets were empty and not a single soul was seen.

The young woman looked down at her hands. She was feeling a bit nervous being so far away from home this late. Who knows what may be lurking around the streets at night. She hadn't noticed Kenshin had already begun to walk away. When she turned back and found him already a distance ahead of her she squeaked like a frightened mouse and ran as fast as she could in her kimono towards him. The samurai had stopped walking when he heard her running towards him.

Kaoru had forgotten to stop until last moment and ran right into Kenshin's back. She had her eyes shut tight and gripped his navy colored gi tightly. "What's the matter?" he asked her without turning back. "T-there was something…someone behind me." He heard her mutter into his back. "It was a cat." He felt her grip loosen and eventually let go. The warmth from his back left and to his confusion he felt disappointed.

Kenshin suddenly turned to face her. Traces of fear and panic were just leaving her sapphire eyes. Rough swordsmen hands slid up her arms and rested on her slim shoulders.

Amber eyes seeped into her blue ones. Kaoru was once again held speechless and defenseless by those mysterious orbs. "I will protect you … I promise. So do not be afraid no more."

A vow he promised to keep. Kenshin knew how life would soon be like for her to be the wife of Battousai. The war had ended but there were still an endless number of people who wanted his life. It didn't matter that others were after his life. He is going to die someday, sooner or later. But no one is about to lay a finger on her. Anyone who tries will have to go through him first.

The thought of someone trying to harm his innocent Kaoru already sent a surge of hate through his body. "Himura sama you're hurting me" Kaoru whimpered. A second before he had been so serious with his hands so gentle on her. Suddenly he had gripped her to the point where her body would not handle it no more.

He immediately released her. "Gomen…" Kaoru gave a small sigh. For that moment before he looked so serious, so passionate. She didn't really understand why would he suddenly make such a promise.

_'Wait a minute! Does he think I'm a weak woman?…Well you were running because a cat had scared you Kaoru… baka Kaoru baka Kaoru!'_

Kaoru pouted because he had thought of her being weak and not able to defend herself. Of course it did nothing to give that impression to Kenshin except make her cuter.

"Let's go." Himura turned away and began walking. The silence that had shrouded the two matched the eerie silence of the streets. Kaoru stayed close behind Kenshin through the way.

When they reached the bridge they had stopped at before to enjoy the sunset Kaoru once again left his side and leaned off the edge of the wooden bridge. Kenshin stood close behind her incase she would fall over. "There's nothing to look at. The sun had set already set before." A rather dim remark that came from the red haired man. Kaoru sighed. "I know, but sometimes there's lots of fireflies that are here at night. But other times like tonight there's not a single trace of one. I was hoping there would be some again tonight. I wonder what makes them come out…"

"Come now, your father is going to get worried soon if I do not return you to him." He motioned her to follow him. But Kaoru had not trailed him. "Himura sama, if it is not too much. Please do not refer me as an object." Kaoru really didn't like people who treated women in such a way. She knew he had probably not meant it but still it ticked her off. The swordsman almost sounded like he sighed in annoyance. "Yes, that was my mistake. Gomen." And their walk continued.

When they arrived they saw that the dojo gates were locked. Kaoru didn't understand why. Her father would always wait for her! She stepped forward and gently knocked the barred doors. No one answered it. Kaoru tried knocking again a little harder this time and still no one answered. She pulled one of her sleeves up and with a huge fist she began to smash the door. "OTO-TO-SAN!"

After a while Kaoru stopped her rampage because she realized that no one was going to answer and that Kenshin had been watching her un-womanly actions. She blushed a bit as she turned around to face him with a look on her face that suggested he did something. Kenshin held his emotionless mask. "…" and he spun around and walked off. "H-hey! Don't leave me!" stuttered Kaoru as she tried to follow him. Only when she turned to his direction she found that he was nowhere to be seen. She was still puzzled on how he could disappear so fast when she heard the gates opening.

To her surprise when the doors departed it revealed the red haired samurai. She walked in and stood there trying to figure out how he could possibly get in. '_surely he couldn't of jumped the wall. I don't think anyone is capable of that!' _ When Kenshin finished locking up the gate he turned to face Kaoru, who had just opened her mouth to ask how he got in. Before a sound could pass her soft lips he placed a finger on them to silence her.

His finger trailed from her lips and went across her porcelain face. His hand cradled her delicate face. He leaned in closer towards her. Kaoru was feeling her cheeks burn with heat from his touch. He was a pit paralyzed when he was so close to her. She could feel his gentle warm breath. "Thank you for coming with me tonight Kaoru. It's been a pleasure." He whispered.

He released her and began to walk inside the dojo. "Goodnight." Kaoru stood there speechless. Until she raised her limp hand and made a goodbye gesture with her fingers. After realizing he couldn't see her she dropped her hand. "Good…night."

After Kenshin had turned the corner Kaoru placed her hand on her face. Emotions she could not describe surged through her. She felt so happy and excited and yet still felt disappointed. Still thinking she walked down the hallways. She peeked into her father's room and found him peacefully asleep. Gently shutting the door to his room she headed towards her room. She tried to keep her posture and act calm as she passed Kenshin's room.

As she entered her own room and changed into her sleepwear she was still trying to make sense of what had happened before. When she finished braiding her hair like she did every night, she gave a happy squeal and jumped into her futon. Blowing the candle out she drifted off to sleep dreaming about a special someone that was just sleeping in the room next to her.

Sorry for such a short chapter. If you had not read the author's note please scroll back up and read it because it'll explain why I may have a super-duper-long delay for my next update. Thank you all who had reviewed before and please review again.

Please give me feedback on (this crappy chapter I wrote this time) Review!!


End file.
